something
by finish line
Summary: Sasuke/Sakura. AU. "What the hell are you doing, Sasuke Uchiha?" demanded Sakura, gaping at the man before her. Sasuke smirked. "Making you mine, idiot."


**authored by **finish line  
><strong>summary <strong>"What the hell are you doing, Sasuke Uchiha?" demanded Sakura, gaping at the man before her. Sasuke smirked. "Making you mine, idiot."

**something**

Sakura Haruno could have sworn she nearly cut his head off a few moments ago, had it not been through what little was left of her sanity. She watched, openly gaping, as Sasuke Uchiha pounded heavily with a gigantic hammer the piece of jewellery that she had been presented with a few hours prior.

"What the hell are you doing, Sasuke Uchiha?" demanded Sakura, gaping at the man before her. "That's a Christmas present for me, you bastard!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Sasuke, rolling his eyes at the woman's obliviousness. "I'm making you _mine_, idiot."

Sakura hissed, "_What_?"

"On a lighter note, it's not like I won't be giving you a better Christmas present," continued Sasuke as an afterthought while still pounding on the item.

Incredibly, the young man kept an aloof face despite the fact that he had been hitting the poor diamond ring with increased vigour. Sakura's eyes twitched upon hearing a crack.

Because somewhere in her, she knew that the jewellery cost much.

"Tch, what a fake 'diamond' ring," mocked Sasuke, sneering. He turned around to look at her threateningly and said, "Next time, don't accept anything coming from that annoying Inuzuka kid, all right?"

. . . Said the guy who _was just a friend_.

The pink-haired woman opened and closed her mouth, but no words came out. She could have pounded the Uchiha then and there.

"You—You're incorrigible!"

"And genius."

Sakura seethed. "Whatever," she claimed. She let out a loud huff and spun on her heels, ready to enter her house. "I can't believe I let you ruin my holidays."

The dark-haired man followed suit and hummed, "Hn."

When they entered the empty house, Sakura found a rather huge box wrapped in wrapper designed with holiday items. A ribbon adorned the box to complete the look. The object was as tall as Sakura and as wide as the coffee table not faraway from where it was situated.

Suspiciously, Sakura glanced at Sasuke. "And this . . . ?"

"And that's my gift," answered the Uchiha, shrugging. "It's more genuine than what the Inuzuka gave."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she carefully unwrapped the box. Because of the unbelievable height, Sasuke had to help her retrieve the item inside. The pink-haired woman's eyes twitched upon retrieving a much smaller box with another wrapping.

She glared at Sasuke who ignored her and went to sit on the couch, watching her with intent. Sakura unwrapped the smaller box with much more ease and opened it only to find a bunch of scrap papers forced inside.

"And this is what you call a gift? Crumpled papers?" asked Sakura. She thought that the whole thing was incredulous, but then Sasuke glared at her.

"Why not try and see for yourself?"

Sakura huffed and sat on the floor, removing the crumpled pieces of paper from the inside. She did not show it, but her interest was piqued when she found a box about the size of a shoebox inside. Did Sasuke buy her a pair of shoes?

That was . . . touching. Not really.

The sight that she saw after opening the much smaller box disappointed Sakura rather greatly, but equally excited her. Inside the shoebox was a smaller box. This was it, she could feel it. She shook the box and heard shuffling inside.

She looked up to Sasuke who was already smirking down at her.

"Open it," insisted Sasuke.

"If this contains dead rat or something, I'm gonna kick you where it hurts the most," threatened Sakura, already removing the Scotch tape that held the opening of the box.

Inside was a beautiful, antique vase. Sakura could not help it, but she let out a disappointed, "Oh."

When the pink-haired woman looked up to the dark-haired man, she thought she saw the man grin. All irritation came back to Sakura in a wink. Her murderous eyes narrowed. "A vase? You're giving me a vase after pounding the ring Kiba gave me into ashes?"

Sasuke smirked. "Actually, it's an urn that held my favourite pet's ashe—"

"Eek!"

Sasuke glared when the loud breaking sound reverberated around the empty house. On the floor, broken, lay the gift that was worth his monthly allowance.

Not really, but _still_.

"That cost about a hundred thousand dollar, annoying woman," Sasuke pointed out, looking too indifferent. "The one inside that broken vase cost me more than a million dollars."

Sakura would have retorted, had it not been by the latter statement of the man. "What do you mean inside the broken vase?"

Not waiting for a response, Sakura looked down to the floor and her breath hitched upon seeing a velvety box sitting amongst the broken shards. Her eyes shifted to look at the Uchiha Sasuke who was already smiling dumbly at her and her hands moved up to cover her gaping mouth.

Sakura crouched down and reached out for the velvety blue box. She shook out the small shards that sat atop it and pulled the lid open . . .

. . . only to find a small piece of rolled paper.

"Uchiha . . . ." Sakura's voice promised murder.

She could practically _hear_ his eyes roll in annoyance. "Why not open the freaking thing first?"

Sakura could have all the time in the world to glare at him after all, so she opted to concede to his words and freed the small piece of paper from the tiny ribbon that held it in place.

_My gift is somewhere in my chest._

The young woman growled in annoyance as she stood up, threw the box and paper down on the floor _really_ hard, and advanced to the Uchiha man. Without thinking any further, she angrily touched his chest, scanning it for anything remarkably solid, only to have herself frustrated when she could not find anything.

"OK! I give up," Sakura claimed, raising both her hands. "I always lose when it comes to your sadistic games anyway—"

Sasuke surprised her when he took one of her hands and placed it on his chest. Sakura was rendered silent when he gazed at her softly, his eyes screaming emotions he could never word.

"Of course you would never see it," said Sasuke, smiling a small smile. Sakura's eyes widened, somehow knowing where his words were going. It was not anything material things could compare with. It was not anything better she had.

It was the _best_ she could ever have.

"Because you'll _feel_ it, annoying woman," continued Sasuke in a much lower voice. He pressed her hands harder onto his chest, where Sakura could feel his heart beating. "Can you feel that? That's my gift—my heart."

Sakura's already flushed face turned even redder when Sasuke leaned in and claimed her lips in a chaste kiss. And when he pulled away, he said something that he would regret later.

"By the way, you'll have to pay the vase. It was my mother's favourite."

. . . "I thought it was a freaking _urn_?"

**authored by** finish line  
><strong>note<strong> hahahaha! :) i was greatly inspired by two classmates of mine who are so much of a cute couple. the guy gave the girl this huge gift only to end up with a necklace. =DD of course, through the help of plot bunnies, i was able to put a twist into it and voila! xDD

:) review?

p.s. "sakura guide to breakups" will be updated before or on Christmas.


End file.
